narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shingi
, more commonly known as the for his wide ranging use of many different abilities. Also one of Konohagakure's, most powerful shinobi when it comes down to natural talent. So much, that Konoha's higher uppers feared him, from the point of him being a , up until he began leading the . However, before gaining such positions and recognition, he was completely unnoticed, and lived the hoarders life. Shingi was born into a family without a father, not upon his father's own choice, but by nature. His father was noted to have died when his mother was only three months into her pregnancy. And even while he was alive, he was sick, and unable to work forcing the family to a long time state of depression. His mother, after birthing me him began to work extremely low paying jobs in the entertainment business as a . Her job was simple, please he viewers. Her skills were extremely impressive, but the gigs in Konoha weren't paying enough, and she lived from pay check to pay check. Shingi, at this time, was literally; "A product of the slums." He often was left home alone, left to fend for himself, and feed upon whatever he could get his hands upon. This would later give birth to a anything that seemed to be opposing a threat to either him or his mother. However, this fearless cold hearted side would start to consume Shingi, as he would suddenly start experiencing rare rampages of destruction. Rampages that were nearly uncontrollable, even at his age, to be exact he was 5 years old going on 6 during these times. There was only one who could stop his rampages, and that was his mother. However, this time, she wouldn't be anywhere near him, but instead left with a baby sitter. From the start, Shingi hadn't liked Lee, as the thought of being watched by another man was something he could never allow. Shingi this time gave into his killer instinct, attacked the man. Somehow Lee managed to outmaneuver Shingi and hold him down, all the way until a cooling point. Taking note of Lee's capabilities, overtime Shingi would generate respect for Lee. Shingi however never really got into indepth , so he found himself out training alone. With a few months between graduating the academy, Shingi needed to pick up a few things. While indeed smart, Shingi had to true base for him to lay out a specific ability, and as his own teacher he found himself all over the place, when acquiring new abilities. After self-training, Shingi graduated the academy, and was one of the youngest to do so. By this time, Shingi's mother returned back home, and with her she brung a package. A little boy whom was just about a year younger than Shingi home. The boy would later become Shingi's little brother, and as a big brother having him and his mother, he knew he'd have to do what was needed to protect his family. After pulling a few strings, Shingi's mother managed to have Sougetsu take everyday Academy classes, for nine hours, so he'd be able to catch up with Shingi, and to make sure he did, Shingi tutored him along the way. Shingi, was later assigned to a team with his little brother, and a young kunoichi, by the name of Rin Nara. They were assigned a sensei, who was to act as an overseer for the group, and he was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto took a special request to lead the ground however, and it was completely unknown why. The four of them introduced themselves, and while they did, Shingi analyzed them. Even getting a better peek at Sougetsu, despite already knowing him. However, the more center of his focus seemed to be from Naruto. It wasn't out of admiration, but out of complete curiosity. Shingi however was move astounded by a specific sentence that slipped from his mouth. "The four of us, we are a new family.". Startled, Shingi began to get mixed emotions not being able to hold himself up, then finally straightened up. Together the group completed many missions, and Shingi easily stood out granted his rampages, unable to control them himself, but overtime, Naruto was finally able to completely remove the negative influence from within Shingi. While as a genin, Shingi managed to get his hands on a staff if some sort which he would later name it Kiyokei (聖瓊, Lit. Holy Red Jewel) granted the red jewel that resides in the tip of it. After many missionsTeam Uzumaki#Missions together Naruto was to send in a overview of his squad. The higher-uppers asked about each individual member, and when they got to Shingi. They called him a untamed heathen, complete infuriating Naruto. He then out lashed with words, speaking to each one as if they weren't his superiors. Telling them that Shingi was indeed the Child of Prophecy (予言の子, Yogen no Ko). Declaring that he would be the Saviour of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu), and he would save it by whatever means he sought fit. MORE TO COME~ He is currently serving as the First Takikage (初代滝影, Shodai Takikage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Waterfall Shadow"), of Takigakure Background Son of a pit-hole, Shingi is a half-blooded . Shingi's father, was a run-away Kaguya, who luckily escaped the bounds of the . Choosing to hide in the out-skirts of the Land of Fire, the thirty-one year old Kaguya would hide and be un-found. Though unlike many of the other clan members, he was unable to show his elite ability. Though, before he died from the disease that had been going around, he would married a woman unaware of the man's heritage, from , and later create a child. Shingi, the off spring genius, of the Kaguya Clansman would be able to live a decent life. His mother, hopping and praying he would never be exposed to the decease, that his father was. Years, went by, and Shingi, showed no signs of illness. As he grew older, no one, not even his mother would know of her son's or her husbands, heritage. Life as a Genin Growing up in Konoha, would only be the start, but being a genius would become taxing. Using his intellect, would he begin to scope out his foes even before battle, leaving them wide open. He'd often be able to outwit his mother, in attempts to sneak out and hand with the other shinobi. Not having his father around, Shingi showed no weakness, he easily took the offer as man of the house, and began working for money; via missions etc. After becoming a genin, Shingi was assigned to a three man squad, with Sōgetsu Hōzuki, and Rin Nara, with as their sensei. The team completed various missions, even at sometimes without the aid of Naruto. Even completing a S-rank mission right before the chūnin exams. Where they were obligated to infiltrate Getsugakure, and gain inside knowledge of their new plans. A few months later, the cell would participate in the chūnin exams, where Shingi met his eternal rival, Sigma of the . In the forest of death, Shingi was encounter Sigma and his squad of, Honey Senju, and Tsuna Uchiha. However, Shingi was able to out maneuver the group alone, being feared within the entire exams. Shingi later would advance in the exams. While everyone went off the train for their month period, each student being taken in by a teacher, Shingi was left alone. This left Shingi alone with his sensei Naruto Uzumaki, and at that point they began to grow a mutual connection. During the training course, Naruto taught Shingi how to preform a perfect Rasengan. Leading the ANBU Life as Takikage Shingi, was given a mission by Konoha officials to travel to Takigakure. His mission, was to defeat the patriot, and by all means defeat him. Upon arriving to Taki, the place was a wreck, many people laid in the streets, and all it reminded him of, was when destroyed Konoha so long ago. His angry began to grow into hatred, and yet he hadn't even faced the patriot yet. Se time pater, Shingi defeat the patriot, and by doing so, many people of Takigakure praised him. Which further led into him being named as the Takikage. Throughout these times, Shingi managed to rebuild Taki, as well as move lots of followers into the village. When Ryūgakure was destroyed, Sigma Uchiha, Shingi eternal rival, managed to get nearly off if their villagers to join Taki. Years later, Sigma died, splitting the tailed beast up, back into their original nine beast. During this, Shingi grew a large hate towards Uchiha, because of his anger, in losing his best friend. Personality Shingi is portrayed as a loyal and dedicated shinobi. With a great sense of humor and sarcasm, something that allowed him and Sigma to become so close. Through out the series, he is seen making jokes, and being lazy to the point of him not wanting to even go and train. Despite such a humor, some still find it difficult to figure him out. Almost all of his lines are mockeries of quotes from previous legendary shinobi. He's well known for his use of the line; "That's my cup of tea.". Takigakure Evolves: Prepare Kirigakure-nin! During part one, others could see his typical playful and joyous self. Even to the point he was able to make Sigma Uchiha, laugh during their chūnin exams. Though despite his humor and etc, it hides his true personality. Shingi looks at "what he gets" out of things. His true personality leads upon his intelligence level, having other shinobi shocked at the realization of his true potential. Though this personality is what got him his infamous moniker while just a chūnin; Deceiver. While many may think this is a bad thing, it is actually a good one. Despite his sarcasm, he knows the ones he needed to protect. His sarcasm led him to go toe to toe with the of Sigma, both not letting up one bit in a joke contest. However, while these traits do have a place in his real personality, much of his outward persona can perhaps be considered an intentional facade perfectly designed to cause those unfamiliar with him to underestimate his remarkable intelligence and ability. From day one, he was more so known as "independent"; not wanting to help his team during the chūni exams, leading into his more selfish self. As a man with considerable knowledge and expertise, Shingi considers himself a protector to those without strength and acts accordingly, earning the staunch loyalty of his most trusted companions. It has been noted by Sigma that Shingi houses two different personas. The first is his carefree demeanor, which is present consistently and makes up the majority of his personality and traits. However, he also possesses the trait of a brutal and unmerciful killer, characterized by his other moniker, Hebishaku (蛇嚼), meaning "Snake Bite", in reference to his fang like teeth that'll "bite you in the back" while on the battlefield with other shinobi. It has been claimed that these two persona are at war within Shingi, and have been ever since the death of the latter's . However, despite this claim, the "snake bite" persona has been depicted several times before, most noticeably during the times that is brung up in a negative manner. Appearance He couldn't afford much, but his mother indeed assured he had clothing of some sort. Giving him an extremely thick shirt, that actually had its own weight to it. He wore shorts, that reached just barely over his knees. And for shoes...he wore none at all. His hair is a jet black, but exceptionally long, reaching all the way to his ankle, just barely not touching the ground. His appearance completely change when he was promoted to chūnin. While his shirt remained white, it became shorter. Stopping just above his abdomen, showing off his mid rib. He also placed a golden necklace around his neck, and placed a Red Jewel in it. The necklace was smooth, it's plates had not a single bumb, ripple, or scratch on it. His hair remained black, however, extremely longer than when he was a kid, literally dragging along the ground. Inorder to keep it up, Shingi was forced to use actually senbon to tie it up in battles. Which could easily allow him to be mistaken for a girl when it was up. . It was soft and wavy, but as a boy, Shingi neglected to keep it up. And as so, he near never took it down from a ponytail. Despite being 14, Shingi had a bit of height on him, standing at 5 feet and 11 inches tall. His shorts however, were longer reaching to about his calm muscle length. Relationships Sigma Uchiha Raido Namikaze Natural Skills Primary Intellect Chakra Prowess & Life Force At birth, Shingi was noted for his large reserves of chakra, even so caused the nurses to question the child's linage. Even so, Shingi his able to exertChakra Exertion Technique his chakra upon his own free will, and with it destroy things in his path. This feature, complements his chakra control, being able to use techniques that require near complete chakra control to use. It seemed every time Shingi was promoted to a higher ranking his reserves promoted as well. Also increasing with every high status than before that he was given. With proper training, Shingi began to be able to use less chakra when using techniques. Making techniques that normally require lots of chakra to preform, nearly none at all. This also extends out into him being able to use three to five techniques in rapid successions, even while being occupied by something else. During the attacks on Takigakure by the Seiju, he is able to use his transfer his chakra through the village, semi-protecting them from its assaults. All while still being able to use chakra to preform techniques to hold the beast off. Before the initial setting of the Seiju, and Shōshu, Shingi was able to fend them both out, in a battle that lasted a estimate of forty five minutes, before reinforcements arrived to help him, even then in the long run, he ended up protecting them. Speed & Strength While being a bit of a speed hound at first, after receiving the proper training from Raido, his speed has increased since before. So much, he's recognized as the fastest shinobi in the entire world, without any for of enhancements, but just outright pure speed. Konoha officials had Shingi timed, as well as distanced, and it seems he can clear 46,652 meters in two hours. Speed at such a rate, the officials began to wonder why his body hadn't been ripped apart. Until memories began to clout, of his super-human body, made of extremely reinforced tissues, and etc. As small as a man Shingi is, he's exceptionally strong. He could lift a ton and a half, with ease. While a chūnin, he was capable of punching through skyscrapers. His strength, isn't just focused around what he can do with his fist, but moreso of his body as a whole. His legs, are like iridium poles, which grant him the ability to reach unimaginable heights. Shingi however, usually nearly never displays these capabilities, unless one pushes him to the point, like back when he was a chūnin. With his brute strength alone, Shingi can secret Agility, Reflexes, & Stamina Bodily Durability As a primary member of both the and , Shingi's body is quite the wall. Shingi's body tissue are extremely thicker than that of what one would be able to even enhance. His, , , and are much more enforced, compared to the average human body. And even compared to those members of his clan, Shingi is still considered a super-human. His body is oriental to combat, and with it, he can literally adapt to ANY environment that he'd be tossed in. He can also withstand the extremely powerful punches, even those that are enhanced by the attacker trying to use speed to attack as well. And his equilibrium mastery, he can still stand still on the ground. He is also able to survive bullets fired from Bat's . Granting him near immunity to blunt force trauma. Martial Arts As the Jack of All Trades, Shingi is dominant in many fields, but his , is one he hones to the core. Even so, he was mastered and has a unique use of , but more specifically, the . As one of Konoha's most talented martial artist, Shingi tends to hold up to his name. He is proficient in many different types of Kung Fu, and sometime later mastered the other four fist styles in Kung Fu. The , , , and the all together form the . These styles masks him the most of deadliest assassins of shinobi history. With these five fist, he was collided it with his work of a style similar to dancingCapoeira. Snake Fist Snake Fist: Cobra Bite: Snake Fist: Snake Binding: Snake Fist: Absolute Strike: Snake Fist: Eye Robbing Punch: Crane Fist Leopard Fist Tiger Fist Dragon Fist Equilibrium Shingi, as one who wanted to disrupt his opponent(s), equilibrium, also took the time to enhance his very own self-equilibrium. After a few years of training, Shingi's equilibrium is far more astounding than that of what would even be expected from the most recognized shinobi. However, because many shinobi neglect to study in such a field, most have no way of fending off against Shingi at all. Displaying the ability to maintain his balance, even while being preoccupied with many other things. His basic use starts from being able to on narrow objects, to even being able to stand in any position. Even those, that people tend not to use it ever. But for Shingi, it's a everyday thing. He also has many advanced ways of disrupting an opponent(s) equilibrium. However, there are two primary functions, either waves, or barriers with himself sometimes acting as the epicenter. His wave usage is usually more versatile, but possibly easier to dodge, if one knew what was going on that is. This is because the waves are literally nothing, and can't be seen by any type of eye at all, not even the profound white eyeByakugan, can see it. Why, simple, these waves aren't formed by chakra at all, but moreso just as the name states basic waves. His epic center usage, is mostly when one engages in close range combat with Shingi. And as so, he can use it, even while fighting distinctlyShingi#Martial Arts. Shingi usually has a certain point, or target on his foe(s) bodies that he wishes to disrupt. One being his opponents ears, and while at first sounding crazy of his ears effect balance, it actually plays a big role. Every being that has ears to hear through, has two sacs, that contain a fluid that gravity is constantly pulling on, allowing one to know which way exactly is down. From here the brain uses the info, as a medium for movement. Therefore, if these two sacs are disturbed by any means, it makes it extremely harder for anyone to walk normally. Usage of high speed movement, something on par with the Swift Release, becomes near impossible due to the lack of coordination one would need. Causing them to miss a step, and fall flat one their faces. Types of Equilibrium * Equilibrant Force: "Equilibrant Force, is a force that brings equilibrium state." This force was stated to be the equal and opposite . Using this force, keeps any object that is motion less, and can be used on any object in the world that is not moving, but in the case of Shingi, he was tweaked it, to a more proficient use. Shingi himself devised this style, and not anyone else is really set to using it, as it is extremely complex, and requires much brain power. Shingi with this, can, uses a clone as a mean of exerting out the force needed to make this work. First, by applying a certain amount of force to someone/something, Shingi's clone then applies another force but it must NOT be the same force he used the first time, the two forces collide together, forcing the opponent, to move in an opposing direction. * Earth Gravity Equilibrium: "Every human has literally no choice but to follow the laws of gravity." Because of this, they must obey the laws that are preset by the Earth's natural pull which keeps things down. Here, Shingi isn't so much effecting the foes equilibrium, but instead, the equilibrium of the earth. * Hydrostatic Equilibrium: When Shingi applies the external forcesthing like that of gravity by a pressurized force. Usually used to effect that of the Earth, Shingi applies it against his opponents. Therefore, instead of preventing gravity from collapsing with his opponent(a), he bends the laws, and instead allows it. Literally being able to rob his opponents of their balance, leaving them nearly no ways of fending off against it. Here, Shingi uses a and , which allows him to manipulate and accelerate the gravity around a specific object or person. And since there is no opposing force to act against the force Shingi is applying, the acceleration is granted, and is extremely difficult to counter. Abilities Easy statement, "Perfect opponent against anyone." This was noted by his sensei, Naruto, even when he was just a genin. His side array of abilities is what came determined. As in the chūnin exams, Shingi was able to fend off all three of the members from Team Shiga, of Yamagakure. Being so young, and able to change his abilities, was feared by many of the higher uppers of Konoha. Leading into his large shunning by most of the village. However, this was overlooked by Naruto, and instead influenced him to take a heavy role in Shingi's life. Naruto, even labeled Shingi as only genius of Konoha for his era. During the mission of entering the , Shingi at first found himself in a predicament with becoming bait for two Sky shinobi while, Sōgetsu and Rin continued along the way to complete the mission. He was not only able to defeat the two shinobi, but also catch up to his team mates, and defeat the leader of their opponents. His capabilities, while earned him to be being feared in a sense, he was always praised for them. By the time he was promoted to chūnin, he had already reached, if not transcended past ranked abilities, but before he could be recommended, he was forced to face Naruto. After battling Naruto, Shingi managed to push Naruto into a corner, but of course Naruto hadn't been using full power, yet he accepted defeat. Where he then recommended Shingi for permission to be promoted to . After a while, the entire village began to accept Shingi, and that's when analyzations began to be born. Digging up old information, Konoha officials were able to conclude that Shingi could hold a even ground against both Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha at their ANBU-levels. Summarizing the situation, they concluded that Shingi at chūnin preformed -based techniques with ease. While also learning some one his own, and even moving it around to his liking. Even more, he could potentially fend off two users, at once by himself. They also added that him being able to use at such a age, would also give him the upper hand, and even then his reserves were large than the both of theirs. Even here, he was able to decipher a few of the writings on the Naka Shrine, mostly from guesses, as well as common sense. These analyzations were told to be kept up by Naruto, inorder to constantly have an update on Shingi. After the war, the village devised a game, that the shinobi could participate in, otherwise known as . Each team would be composed of a handful of powerful shinobi, with many "pawns", or weaker shinobi, on each team evenly splitting power between the two. One on team was Shingi, and on the other, was Kakashi, and at some point the two managed to come face to face with each other. Kakashi noted to his team, that he would indeed surely need backup with fending Shingi off. However, when Kakashi looked at his current group of troops, he knew it still wouldn't be enough to fend off Shingi, forcing then to retreat. Later stating that the teams this year were unbalanced. After becoming a Jōnin, Shingi was able to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique, and here, his analyzation came again. By this time, Shingi was on the comparable levels of the and 's with literal ease. Shingi was able to literally break a technique down, and began to review its mechanisms even in the midst of battle. And if he had the needed chakra, he could essentially use it. Gaining information on a battle against a -nin, they learned that he was also able to fend off against a puppeteers . A technique once praised for being capable of destroying entire villages. Meaning Shingi could possibly hold his own against a .After a complete analyzation, Shingi was classified as a Kage-level shinobi, who indeed would one day become worthy of being blessed with the title of Hokage. And for the time being, Shingi was placed as the head of the ANBU while he was 15, following Itachi. And was even considered leading a genin squad of his own, at which he turned down. Saying he hadn't learned all that was needed from his sensei Shingi's abilities allowed him to become the sole rival of Sigma Uchiha, a user of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. In battles, Shingi was able to fend off all of Sigma's summons, including those from the Animal Path. And even giving Sigma's Susanoo great trouble. Not only being able to hold his own, but also outsmarting the man with ease. He was also able to counter nearly all of Sigma's techniques, even taking a few for himself. Snake Techniques Ninshū Ninjutsu Shingi, as one who wants to master all techniques, using as his go to for starting up a battle. Possessing extensive knowledge and skill over many different types of techniques that roam the shinobi world. He himself also employs these techniques, as a way to defend himself, or attack his opponents in efficient sequence. This is heavenly influenced by his ability to control of , as well as apply onto it. He has controlled it to a level of where his can use minimal chakra to use a technique, but still get it's utmost effect out of it. This allows him to save chakra for future needs. With so, he can techniques like walking on water, or scaling walls are nothing but him simply applying chakra to his feet and allowing him to access the affects of the techniques. He's also capable of basic abilities, but came make it extremely advanced. Techniques like Chakra Enhanced Strength, and Chakra Enhanced Speed, come to as second nature to him, only increasing what he can do naturally. In addition to basic techniques, he is able to preform teleportation techniques with ease. And so much so, he has went on to fluently constantly teleport out of barrages of attacks. Shingi can also use things such the ability to cast a deadly intent of death onto his opponents, making them hesitate at what they were initially planning to do. In addition to this, he uses the Temporary Paralysis Technique, inorder to add more power into his intents. As the sole student of Naruto Shingi is capable of performing the most annoying technique of them all. Being; the ability to create Shadow Clone Technique, as well as multiple if the situation calls for it. These clones are mostly used to help increase the power of techniques, help fight with him. Or it's most dominant use; diversions. Shingi seemingly uses them as death fodder in place of himself, being able to scope out an opponents capabilities through them. The Summoning Technique come natural, as with it, he is able to summon MANY creatures and even people as well. With the Third Eye, Shingi is capable of watching over the entire village of Takigakure. He so, his mastery negates the need for him to close one of his other eyes. Granting him literally three eyes to see with, instead of just two. He can also preform the Transformation Technique, but taking it to a different level. Unlike okay users, Shingi is easily capable of holding the technique for up more than an hour, even being able to fight and take hits while transformed. He often uses the Vanishing Facial Copy Technique, to work in perfect junction when he transforms, becoming the perfect transformation. His mastery allowed him to create a sexy technique of his own, which he used against . Finally, is his signature technique he inherited from Naruto, the Rasengan. While it seems like it isn't his signature technique, due to his not really over using it, he has indeed been able to take it to different levels. Bring able to create larger versions of it, as well as many other things. Rasengan Mastery As Naruto's only sole pupil, Shingi was taught the Rasengan, by Shingi during the chūnin exams. Before teaching him the technique, Naruto noticed that Shingi had complete chakra control, and could move it to his liking. Being able to form the spherical structure in his palm with ease. Shingi can also create the Rasengan in a near split-secondJack of All Trades Meets The Master of Games, only complementing his chakra control. Since then, Shingi has went on to mastery many other variations of the Rasengan, as well as it many different aspects. Here, are a list of discovered, and self made Rasengans; * 'Twin Rasengan:' * 'Twin Scathing Orbs:' This is one of Shingi's fewest collaboration techniques. However, as a means for bonding, he created it along side his little sister Amaya. Shingi, or Amaya first places a seal onto their opponent. Once done, then one, or both, of them will create the Rasengan. By throwing one kunai, the both jump can jump to the kunai or the opponent at different times, in attempts to hopefully at some point scathe their opponent. The act of this technique, is rapid, as neither Amaya of Shingi give no time for let up. * 'Big Ball Rasengan:' After performing the normal Rasengan, Shingi rapidly exerts more chakra, increasing the usually normal sized sphere, into a gigantic version. Despite using clones at some point in time, Shingi has negated the need for them, not only not needing them to help him thrust the technique, but he can also enlarge the technique on his own. He can also create multiple clones, that all preform the technique bombard their target leaving no room for let up. * 'Planetary Rasengan:' * 'Spiralling Strife Spheres:' * ' :' Summoning Technique Bunshinjutsu Physical Prowess Nature Transformation Lightning Release Water Release Wind Release Earth Release Sand Release Magnet Release Lava Release Wood Release Genjutsu Taijutsu Capoeira Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Shingi's use of kenjutsu was completely achieved by himself with no help from anyone what so ever, which is possibly why it could be a bit more extended. However, this is no reason to underestimate his abilities. He is very versatile in swordplay, being able to unarm his opponents, take their blades and use it as if it were his own. Seen multiple times when he faced Sigma, taking both his Gunbai and Lame using them both to their fullest extent. Shingi employs great precision and speed when wielding a blade, being able to use them as mean of striking, or defending himself. Granting him the ability the counter, and/or dodge attacks effectively. His can also swing a sword in any position possible. Meaning he can swing a sword with the cutting edge in his hand, and attempt to cut one with the handle, allowing him to adapt to attack types that suit his predicaments. His first mission as a Jōnin, he was assigned to enter the , in attempts to scope out the lands defenses etc. He was quickly noticed, and found himself gave to face with a swordsman. Using his martial arts, Shingi was able to effectively unarm the man defeat him as well as his back up. His speed and power was unpredictable as each shinobi found themselves taken down before they could think of their next moves. Shingi's movements are unpredictable to even that of the Sharingan, as he effectively pierced Sigma in the chūnin exams, after taking his blade, moving in uncontrollable movements, and utilizing advanced footwork. Additionally, Shingi can channel every single one of his chakra natures into his blade no matter how it seems. This feature helps Shingi in fields such as paralyzing opponents once stabbed, using the lightning release. Turning an opponent to stone with a single stab after using the earth release. Lastly, sending vibrations through his foes body using wind. Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Jinchūriki Prowess Natural Energy Senjutsu 'Sage Transformation:' Shingi, born member of , can passively absorb natural energy at his free will. However, unlike Jūgo's straight forward base partial transformations, Shingi seems to be able to not only take on transformations like his, but can also make it reassemble that of 's . His technique arsenal is very wide ranging, from using heavy attacks like the Destroying Axe Fist, to creating his very own look alike, which transforms his arm into a drill, capable of penetrating the hardest of earth techniques, as seen when he buried his way undergroundInfamous Fate! To avoid damage. Using most techniques pertaining to still style seem to require close combat, but for Shingi, he has found plenty ways to avoid it. During a training sessionTeachings from a Sage, he was seen to be able to shoot out cannons of chakra. Shingi has applied different styles to his Piston Fist, first being style one, which he uses the piston fist to attack, and use the Jet Booster Jump, to enhance, and add to power. 'Sage Mode:' After years of studies, Shingi was finally able to find . There he was taught " " by Naruto, and the , and ultimately gained full access to "Sage Mode". Like Kabuto, Shingi too grows markings around his eyes, and grows four fours on his head. His skin becomes more '' in resemblance to a snake. From knowledge, as the student of Naruto, Shingi was even able to learn how the were able to achieve Sage Mode. So much so, that at one point, he was seen taking on a partial Toad Sage Transformation, twice. According to Pa, Shingi doesn't use this form due to its "look", which doesn't fit a man of his calibre. While taking a deep liking into Sage Mode, Shingi's Sage Mode has never been seen once in his entire career, not counting his times of transforming. Meaning, no one else knows he has achieved Sage Mode, not even his younger brother Sōgetsu HōzukiToo Many Snakes. As a already swift man, Sage Mode makes Shingi move at the speed of light. Even faster than that of the Flying Thunder God Technique. Foes tend to think they are under a genjutsu compared to the speed of Shingi. Unlike most other Sage Mode users, Shingi can draw in even while moving. This is due to his clans unique ability. In the midst of battle, Shingi can turn into a full sage, upon his own liking. Fūinjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Sensory Equipment Shingi uses a wide array of equipment, that he usually keeps in a pocket dimension, and can easily get them at his free wi. Most of this equipment can be used in battle, or even outside of it. Overtime, Shingi's usage of each object has become unique, and extremely feared. * : Intelligence As stated, Shingi was a genius as just a child, able to beat men such as Shikamaru in Shōgi. Most say it's inherited from his mother, but she begs to differ. This goes into how Shingi was able to get a hold to Orochimaru's hideouts, or at lease what remained, as well as find Ryūchi Cave. As mere intelligence was enough, Shingi is just even better at intel gathering, or spying. Once, Shingi traveled to the Uchiha Shrine, with Naruto and was able to decipher a few of the writings. Shingi has also shown to be capable of instantly identifying an opponents abilities, by being in a battle for just a short period of time. He often outwits opponents, by sometimes telling them he has only a certain amount of chakra, tricking them into releasing all of theirs at once. Even being able to remember hand seals from one battle, and being able to recognize the technique if it's used again by another shinobi, allowing himself to create the perfect counter. He's transcended past , and has learned how to pass the Wood Release to others without failure (TBA how). Often, if the opponent forces him into Sage Mode (something only done twice) Shingi will start off by using his Sage Art: White Rage Technique. Once the opponent is venerable enough, Shingi will then use his Destroying Axe Fist '' to drill directly through his opponent leaving a win certain, only adding on to his intellect. He can also think almost instantly, as seen in his battle against the patriot over Takigakure (Sigma). When Shingi walked into Takigakure he was instantly attacked, though instantly allowed himself to counter it. A feature known to only a few. After hearing of a new prodigy, and after the passing of his previous master, Orochimaru decided he'd be the one to pick up where Naruto left off. Every step upon the way, Orochimaru thought there was something he could teach Shingi, but he'd already know. Medicinal herbs, Shingi was on top of it. Rare kekkei genkai, Shingi was on top of it. Once in a while Orochimaru would attempt to find people to have Shingi spar with, but Shingi would be able to out think all of his opponents. Having him even feared by that of Orochimaru, to have someone so young yet so intelligent, that himself wouldn't have to fondle with his gene's and DNA inorder to enhance it. After gaining access to the Flying Thunder God Technique, Shingi gave a Flying Thunder God Kunai to both Sigma, and Raido. He stated, that he ever felt something was wrong he'd be able to get to them without a problem. Strategy & Deception Body Modifications Stats Synopsis Black Crown Arc Roleplays Battles Quotes * (Shingi to his father) ''"Stop dad, it's fine. My start was rough, I grew up from the bottom of the slums. The entire village shunned me because of my , because I was unable to control such rampages. Mother lived from dot to dot. I had nothing. A life like that, is as rough as having no parents at all. But I was lucky. I was spared mother, and managed to be exposed to just a tad but of love. Who knows where I would be, or even turned out to be. Maybe a savage, threat at most. Blessed, because I had Lee, and then Naruto-sensei, and we formed a family as Team Uzumaki. Naruto-sensei helped me wash away my instincts, and made me a new person. So here I'll say, thank you. Thank you for always trying to be a man to mom, even while she was sick. Still trying to pull through no matter the situation. Thanks for getting her pregnant, and giving birth to me. I'm just ranting on, so I'll just say this again. Thank you." * (Orochimaru to Shingi) "You can't be me Shingi. You can only be you, keep peace like he wanted. Follow the destiny that was entrusted to you!" * (Shingi) "I always knew looking back on the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry. When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile." Trivia * Shingi, was actually my first character that uses Sage Mode. * Shingi can be translated to "Loyalty", which was the essential name I was going for, but because of the Manual of Style, I had to use the Japanese romaji. *Shingi is the first member of Jūgo's Clan to accend past Sage Transformation, in complete Mode. * Most are angered by all of Shingi's abilities, however this was User:EmperorSigma intention. He wished to create a . * When I first started watching Naruto, I wanted a character, that combined , , , and . I then applied for Sage Mode, and Sage Transformation, and that is when my plans came into work. I then gave his Sand. I wanted Gaara's One-Tail, and Naruto's Nine-Tails, to create the Ten-Tails. References Category:Approved Article Category:Approved Technique Category:Sage Category:Immortal Sage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:SixpathsofSamoa